Culpable o Inocente
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Un crimen, un sospechoso, muchas pruebas y un secreto que sera revelado solo para probar su inocencia...


_**Culpable o Inocente**_

_Regrese, un poco antes de lo planeado, pero en tres dias se me ocurrio esto, que para ser sincero quedo algo largo, bastante largo XD, pero no quiero hacer capitulos por que o serian muy cortos o de plano solo serian dos, mejor de esta manera, ojal les agrade un poco, es mi primer fic en un universo totalmente alterno, pero con los personajes de digimon, asi que no se sorprendan si salen un poco de su caracter normal, pero asi debia ser para la realizacion de este fic._

En el tribunal se juzgaba un caso entre tantos, solo que este en particular atraía la atención publica, pues se trataba del juicio del presunto asesino de la estrella internacional de la música rock, Yamato Ishida y la investigación de el deceso de su esposa, Sora Takenouchi. 

Las partes implicadas estaban en sus lugares, en la parte acusadora Takerou Takaishi, hermano de Yamato, y su abogada Tachikawa Mimi, una de las más exitosas en su ramo, aunque de un estilo poco común, donde predominaba su astucia para ajustarse a las condiciones, confiando siempre en su talento, aunque ganaba muchos casos no todos eran a favor de la verdad y la justicia, pero ella no tenia problema con ello.

En el lado del acusado se encontraba Taichi Yagami, el acusado, y su defensora Jun Motomiya, otra gran abogada, la cual se destacaba por ser selectiva en sus casos, siempre buscando la verdad y evitando a toda costa el perjurio.

Presidía el Juez en turno, Koushiro Izumi, el cual era reconocido ampliamente por su imparcialidad.

-Comencemos, el estado contra Taichi Yagami, acusado del asesinato de Yamato Ishida, de su esposa Sora Ishida, y un cargo por resistirse al arresto¿Cómo se declara?- Empezó el juez Izumi.

-Mi cliente se declara inocente del asesinato de Sora Takenouchi…- contesto la abogada dejando un silencio incomodo.

-Bien¿y con respecto a los otros dos cargos?-pregunto el juez Koushiro levantando una ceja.

-Él… se declara culpable.- continuo con pesadez la chica, sabia que era verdad, pero aun liberándolo de los cargos por la muerte de Sora Takenouchi, Tai estaría muchos años en prisión.

-Un momento, debo aclarar que la finada llevaba el nombre de Sora Ishida, no Takenouchi, su apellido de soltera no aplica en este caso.- interrumpió Mimi.

-La mencionada nunca se caso legalmente con Yamato Ishida, por lo tanto el apellido Ishida no forma parte de su nombre.- recalco Jun.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto el Juez.

Mimi acerco el oído a la boca de Takerou, él le murmuro algo y ella se mordió el labio.

-Es verdad, disculpe su señoría.- dijo Mimi, había tenido muchos enfrentamientos legales con Jun, y ambas habían ganado en cierto número de ocasiones, pero esta vez quería ganar en un caso de tanta trascendencia pública y sin duda Jun no quería volver a perder contra ella, no soportaba ver ir a la cárcel a gente inocente.

-Bien, pues aclarado el punto, y en vista de que el señor Yagami no niega los cargos más irrefutables continuemos, pueden comenzar con sus testigos.- Pidió Koushirou.

-Como usted ordene, en primer lugar quisiera llamar a la ama de llaves de la residencia de Yamato Ishida, Yolei Inoue.- Dijo Mimi y una chica de cabellera morada y anteojos ingresa a la sala y toma asiento en el banquillo de interrogatorios.-Bien¿nos puede decir su nombre y desempeño en la residencia donde laboraba como ama de llaves?

-Mi nombre es Yolie Inoue, desde hace mas de tres años trabajo como ama de llaves en la casa del señor Yamato Ishida, mis labores principales es organizar a la demás servidumbre, cuidar de que todo este en orden y mantener cerrados los cuartos que no se ocupen en la residencia.- Dijo la chica con voz clara, aunque se le notaba bastante consternada.

-Muy bien señorita Inoue, dígame¿Usted vio lo que paso?-Pregunto Mimi paseándose de un lugar a otro.-Cuéntenos por favor.

-Bueno… esa noche yo estaba terminando la revisión de todas las puertas, la única que no fue cerrada fue la entrada principal, ya que había visitas, el señor Taichi Yagami…-Contaba la chica que se interrumpió con una seña de Mimi.

-Antes que nada, dígame¿Qué relación mantenía el señor Yagami con los finados?-la pregunta de Mimi era algo que ya se esperaban todos, y es que todos querían conocer la verdad entera.

-Pues... eran amigos, el señor Yagami parecía tener una amistad de años con el señor y la señora, no iba muy a menudo por su trabajo como arquitecto, pero cuando visitaba la ciudad siempre llegaba de visita.-Dijo Yolei

-Bien, sigua con su relato.

-Como había visitas me tuve que quedar un poco mas, pero el resto de la servidumbre ya se había marchado, menos el chofer, quien esperaba a la señora Sora por que iba a salir, supongo que con la visita ya no lo pensaba hacer, pero nadie le aviso a el chofer así que siguió esperando.

-¿Noto algo raro?

-No, todo era como siempre, solo que la señora se veía algo nerviosa, pero todo ocurrió como siempre, cuando les lleve un poco de té me retire a la cocina, entonces espere cerca de media hora, pero en vista de que no pedían nada mas decidí ir a preguntar si podría retirarme, eran casi las once de la noche y mi familia se preocuparía.

-Y fue, nos puede decir ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?

-Al señor Yagami con las manos llenas de sangre, y el cuerpo del señor Ishida en el suelo, inerte.- La chica suspiro levemente.- y en el cuarto contiguo la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver a la señora Sora tendida en el suelo… fue horrible.- la voz de la chica se quebró, y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Después de eso llamo usted a la policía y a la ambulancia ¿no es así?-pregunto Mimi, tenia que tomar ventaja desde un principio.

-No, yo no lo hice.- la respuesta impresiono a la propia Mimi, contaba ya con el caso bien armado.- La ambulancia llego primero, en esos momentos yo estaba perturbada y no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo me acerque a la señora y como vi que respiraba la atendí, pero cuando los paramédicos entraron me di cuenta de que el señor Yagami esperaba, momentos después llego la policía, entonces el señor Yagami había abordado la ambulancia acompañando a la señora Sora, y se supo todo, se tomo todo lo que se pudo y después llevaron a el señor Ishida al hospital, después no supe mas, fui a mi casa y me quede ahí hasta que me llamaron a testificar.

-Ya… ya veo, es todo.- dijo Mimi un poco consternada por su falta de información.

-Señorita Motomiya, puede pasar interrogar a la testigo si desea.- Dijo El juez Koushirou.

-Gracias señor juez.- la abogada se levanto y llego a la testigo.- Dígame señorita Inoue ¿Usted vio a mi cliente atacar a Yamato Ishida y a Sora Takenouchi?

-N… no, solo vi lo que ya relate

-Bien, ahora dígame¿Qué tipo de personas eran Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida?-inquirió Jun.

-La señora Sora era una excelente persona, de hecho era una de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida, cuando mas necesitaba trabajo ella me lo dio, cuando ella aun se dedicaba a el diseño de ropa, y cuando empezó a vivir en unión libre con el señor Matt, ella no me abandono, y me dio el cargo de ama de llaves en la casa que compraron.- La chica volvió a dejar correr lagrimas por sus mejillas, retirándose las gafas un momento.- Su perdida a sido una desgracia.

-Bien, pero falta que hable acerca del señor Ishida.- Continuo Jun

-El… el era diferente a la señora, no era una mala persona, por lo menos lo que pude conocer de el, pero era bastante diferente, hablaba muy poco con la servidumbre, casi siempre estaba fuera de casa por sus conciertos, o simplemente con sus amigos del medio, aunque siempre pareció tener buenas relaciones con la señora, nunca pensé que en verdad se amaran mucho, pero se llevaban bien.- la mirada de la chica se desviaba cuando se cruzaba con la de Takerou.

-Objeción su señoría, no estamos aquí para saber sobre la vida de los difuntos, queremos saber de la responsabilidad del señor Yagami en el asunto.- Protesto Mimi

-A lugar, señorita Motomiya, haga favor de no salirse del tema.- ordeno el Juez.

-Está bien señor juez, aunque esto tiene que ver.- contesto Jun.- Bueno, ahora dígame señorita Inoue¿Qué clase de persona le parecía mi cliente, el señor Yagami?

-Me parecía una buena persona, siempre fue muy amable, era cordial, y nunca causo problemas, por eso me impresiono tanto lo que ocurrió.

-¿Y los señores como respondían a su amistad?

-Se llevaban muy bien, la señora siempre trataba de estar presentable cuando el llegaba, y el señor siempre lo recibió muy bien… bueno casi siempre

-Eso quiere decir no siempre fue así.

-Bueno, a últimas fechas el señor y la señora tuvieron múltiples problemas, sobre todo por que el señor Yamato salía mucho, y la señora no estaba muy de acuerdo, luego ella comenzó a salir más, y el señor Yamato se ponía de muy mal humor de no saber donde encontrarla, además de que la señora subió de peso, era algo tonto, pero hasta por eso se enojaba, en ese estado no recibía a nadie de buena manera, incluso al señor Yagami, eso lo vi en un par de ocasiones.- termino la chica, quien se veía bastante alterada.- su humor se hizo cada vez mas hosco…

-No más preguntas señor juez.- termino Jun Motomiya, había aun más, lo sabia, pero no era prudente dejar que la testigo cayera en shock.

-La testigo puede retirarse.- dijo El juez Koushirou y la chica salio del la zona de interrogatorios.- continúen.

-Llamo a declarar el chofer Cody Hido.- al llamado de Mimi se acerco el aludido, y causo un poco de sorpresa al ver que era apenas rebasaba los dieciocho años, una vez que tomo asiento Mimi comenzó.- ¿su nombre y el trabajo que realizaba?

-Bueno, mi nombre es Cody Hido, y trabajaba como chofer en la casa de Yamato Ishida, apenas tenía un mes de haber comenzado.- contesto el Joven chofer.

-Bien, dígame, en ese tiempo¿Cuántas veces vio al señor Yagami visitar al señor Ishida y la señora Takenouchi?

-La verdad es que yo como chofer estoy en el cuarto al lado del garaje mucho tiempo, a veces no noto quien llega o quien se va, pero solo lo había visto ir un par de veces contando con la noche de los asesinatos.-contesto el chico

-Bien ahora…

-Sin embargo.- interrumpió Cody.- desde que inicie a trabajar la señora empezó a solicitar mas de mi trabajo, sobre todo en tardes y noches donde el señor Yamato no se encontraba, aunque en ultimas fechas ya no importaba si estaba o no, salíamos de todos modos.

-Bueno, eso no tiene mucha trascendencia, por favor limítese a contestar a lo que se le pregunta.- dijo Mimi ganándose una mirada airada del joven.-Díganos que fue lo que vio la noche de los atentados.

-La señora me pidió que me preparaba, soy el único que trabaja de planta, así que estoy acostumbrado a salir a esas horas de la noche, espere, pero llego una visita, el señor Taichi Yagami, pero no me dieron ninguna instrucción de cancelar la salida, así que continué esperando, hasta que escuche unos ruidos extraños, en el cuarto que tiene la ventana hacia el jardín, fue algo rápido, pero luego comenzaron de nuevo, y unos forcejeos, así que me asome por la ventana y observe a la señora Sora tendía en el suelo con un poco de sangre en la boca y en la puerta abierta del siguiente cuarto dejaba ver a el señor Yamato peleando con el señor Yagami… bueno de hecho el señor Yagami era el que golpeaba, el señor Yamato se encontraba tirado recibiendo los golpes, eso me sorprendió mucho, además de que alguien mas estaba en la casa, cosa que me sorprendió, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamar una ambulancia para la señora, y después llame a la policía, pero no entre, no quería enfrentarme al señor Yagami, se veía fuera de si, pero antes de llamar a cualquiera de los dos vi salir a un sujeto extraño por la ventana, trate de detenerlo pero fue muy rápido, así que regrese a hablar por teléfono.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que usted fue el que llamo a la policía y a la ambulancia, continué.- dijo Mimi

-El señor Yagami vio entrar a Yolei y espero a que atendiera a la señora Sora, claro que no pudo hacer mucho, pero en cuanto lo hizo el señor Yagami se calmo, dejo al señor Yamato, y al llegar la ambulancia el acompaño a la señora Sora.

-¿Sabe quien era el sujeto que escapo?

-Después me entere que la policía lo detuvo, es un tal Ken Ichijouji.-termino Cody.

-Bueno, eso es todo, por el momento dejemos así.- dijo Mimi y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Su testigo señorita Motomiya.- invito el juez.

-Gracias.- dijo Jun, se levanto y avanzo al testigo sabiendo muy bien que preguntar.-Señor Hida, hace un momento menciono algo de que Sora Takenouchi salían más a menudo, cuando fue interrumpido por la señorita Tachikawa¿Por qué le parecía de trascendencia?

-Bueno, le iba a comentar que en esas salidas muchas veces me pidió la llevara a restaurantes o club´s exclusivos, y note que se encontraba con el señor Yagami, por eso me pareció de importancia, aunque a ultimas fechas también visitamos mucho al medico.

-¿La señora Takenouchi estaba mal de salud?-pregunto con interés Jun

-No lo se, solo la llevaba, siempre la espere en el auto, aunque supongo que era por que últimamente tenia muchos malestares, nauseas y cosas de ese tipo.- contesto Cody.

-Bueno, dígame ¿Vio al señor Yagami maltratar a la señora Sora?

-Jamás.- contesto rápidamente el chico.- siempre fue de lo mas amable, incluso el día de el asesinato no lo vi golpear a la señora, aunque las cosas parezcan en su contra no creo que haya sido capaz...-Una muestra de duda se dibujo en el rostro del chico.

-Y si me permite, dígame ¿Por qué llamo primero a la ambulancia, y no a la policía? O mejor aun, por que no intento ayudar al señor Yamato Ishida, dejando a un lado el hecho de que prefirió no interferir con el señor Yagami?

-Bueno… yo, me preocupe por la señora, con tantas visitas al medico pensé que lo que le hubiera pasado podría ser de consecuencias, además cuando vi huir al tal Ken lo intente detener.- Respondió el chico, aunque se podía notar en el cierto nerviosismo.

-Bien, pero responda por que no ayudo al señor Ishida.- volvió a insistir Jun, sabia lo que buscaba, pero también sabia que no era bueno precipitarse, tenia confianza.

-Eso… el era un hombre fuerte, pensé que lo que fuera que ocasionara esa pelea no seria suficiente para que lo matara, lamento haberme equivocado, pensé que lo mas importante era detener al sospechoso.- Contesto apresuradamente el chico.

-Cuándo llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía ¿lo hizo sin descuidar la escena?

-No, no tenia el móvil a mano, así que perdí tiempo siguiendo unos metros al sujeto y regrese al auto y desde ahí marque, tardaría alrededor de tres o cuatro minutos.

-Muy bien, quiero decirle que ahí hay algo que me intriga, el hecho de que usted le llame Yolei a la señorita Inoue, dado que se supone deben tratarse con respeto, además, no cuestione a la señorita Yolei por que parece perturbarla mucho lo que paso, pero quiero preguntarle a usted¿se le hace normal que estando ella en la cocina, a unos pasos de el lugar del incidente, no escuchara nada?

-Bueno… no se, tal vez…

-Sobre todo.- cada vez ejercía mayor presión.- el que llegara justo después de lo que paso, y no antes, como usted, eso me hace sospechar, por que si usted pudo escuchar los ruidos de la pelea desde afuera también la señorita Inoue tuvo que haberlos escuchado.

-Espere, no es lo…

-Pero creo que lo mejor será llamar a la señorita Inoue y volver a preguntarle directamente a ella lo que paso¿no cree?- Jun miro como el chico perdía la compostura.

-No, yo le diré todo.- dijo el chico, tomo aire y hablo.- ella y yo… estábamos en el auto, somos pareja desde hace una semana.

-¿Y por que no lo había dicho antes?

-Es solo, que no quería que se diera a conocer, no es algo que queramos publicar, ella me lleva cinco años.

-Bueno, ahora explíqueme que fue lo que paso en realidad.

-Lo que ya dije, lo único… es que Yolei no fue a la cocina, sino que estuvo conmigo, como había visita supimos que ya no habría necesidad de mis servicios, ella ya sabia que normalmente cuando el señor Yagami los visitaba no pedían mucho, mas que té, aprovechamos el tiempo de estar juntos, fue cuando escuchamos ruidos raros, lo que ya le comente. Yo le pedí a ella que viéramos por la ventana del jardín, pero no quiso, prefirió entrar y preguntar si necesitaban algo, sobre todo por que temía que el alboroto fuera por que la habían estado llamando y no lo escucho. Pero yo decidí ver por la ventana, y pasó lo que conté, es la verdad, lo juro.

-Es todo, no mas preguntas.- término Jun.

-¿La señorita Tachikawa desea hacer mas preguntas?-inquirió el Juez Izumi

-No su señoría, de todos modos eso no cambia el hecho de que son testigos de el crimen.

-Bien, daré un descanso de diez minutos para que los abogados llamen a sus siguientes testigos.

En el descanso cada mesa se puso a revisar sus opciones.

-Jun, gracias por todo, pero no tienes por que esforzarte tanto, de todos modos iré a la cárcel.- decía Tai, en sus ojos se notaba una completa tristeza y desilusión.

-Claro que no, iras, pero serán menos años, además no debes pagar por la muerte de Sora, no es justo.-Le dijo Jun dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya no me importa pasar toda la vida en la cárcel, Sora ya no esta con vida, ya no me importa nada, lo único que me queda es ir al a cárcel, con una objetivo.- contesto Tai con tono apagado y mirada gris, pero con las ultimas palabras un brillo de rencor brillo en sus ojos.

-No pienses así, déjame decirte que hay algo que aun no sabes, que tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión, no pierdas la fe.- fueron las palabras de la abogada quien tenia una carta bajo la manga, una que haría mostrar la inocencia de Tai y a la vez hacerlo reaccionar.

Tai no trato de insistir, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero entonces reviso la sala, estaba repleta de medios de comunicación, los dos testigos que acababan de pasar, Cody consolaba a Yolei, y alguien con uniforme de preso y esposas, cuidado por un oficial a quien le dedico una mirada de profundo odio, luego vio a su cuñado, Davis Motomiya, pero le extraño no ver a Kari.

-Kari no esta, no me sorprende, estoy seguro de que no quiere ver esto.- dijo Tai con resignación.

-No es por eso, ella esta haciendo algo importante, vendrá, mi hermano esta aquí, además no solo él, tu hermana misma me pidió defenderte y lo haré, con todos los recursos posibles, no dejare que pagues por algo que no hiciste.- término con decisión de hablar.

En la otra mesa

-Tranquilo señor Takaishi, ya hemos ganado, aceptaron los cargos por el asesinato de su hermano y el resistirse al arresto.- decía Mimi muy segura

-Escúcheme bien, el tiene que pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel por lo que le hizo a mi hermano y sobre todo, lo que paso no debe conocerse, no quiero que la memoria de mi hermano se vea manchada por nada.- contesto el chico con furia, la muerte de su hermano lo cegaba.

-No se preocupe, de todos modos el caso es muy claro, hasta ahora no se ha dicho nada que lo exonere, ya vera que todo saldrá bien él ya se declaro culpable de la muerte de su hermano, nadie le creerá que no mato a Sora, menos creerán lo que pudiera decir.- Contesto Mimi sin inmutarse de la reacción tan violenta de Takerou Takaishi.

-Termina el descanso, por favor continúen con sus testigos.- pidió el juez.

-Su señoría, llamo a declarar a el señor Ken Ichijouji.- Dijo Mimi

El tipo se levanto cuidado por el oficial, tenia una mirada bastante desagradable, pero sobre todo, su apariencia muy repulsiva que se sentó con desgano en el banquillo de interrogatorios.

-Díganos señor Ichijouji¿Qué relación tenia con el difunto Yamato Ishida?

-Éramos amigos, desde que entro al medio nos unió una amistad sincera.- contesto el tipo con cinismo.

-Usted tiene cargo por posesión de droga, por eso lo detuvieron, pero ¿que hacia en la residencia Ishida?-Mimi sabia que no le convenía mucho ese testigo a menos que ella encaminara todo como quería.

-Matt fue asesinado, no veo el por que ocultarlo.-Dijo con desgano y tomo un segundo antes de continuar.- Cuando me detuvieron por posesión de droga salí bajo fianza, pero revisaron mi casa, ahí tenia mas, gran error, así que aproveche mi libertad para ocultarme, debido a mi amistad con Matt se lo pedí, le pedí que me ocultara en su casa, se que no fue correcto para el, pero era un buen amigo.

-Bien, entonces, él lo escondió, pero ¿Quién mas sabia de usted en la casa?

-Nadie mas, la verdad se lo ocultamos a todo el mundo, ocupe una de las habitaciones desocupadas, y en secreto estuve ahí por tres días, nadie supo nada, ni la servidumbre ni la propia Sora.

-Y ¿Qué paso el día del crimen?

-Bueno, Matt me fue a ver en la tarde, me dijo que podría estar con él en la casa libremente al anochecer, que Sora saldría y que la servidumbre no estaría, sin embargo no contó con la presencia del señor Yagami.

-¿Usted ya había salido?

-En efecto, esperaba en el cuarto contiguo, Sora saldría pronto, el chofer la esperaba y en cuanto ella se fuera, el ama de llaves también se iría, muy oportuno para salir de mi escondite.

-Pero como ya dijo el señor Yagami llego inesperadamente.

-Así es, por lo tanto Sora no salio, y yo no pude mas que ocultarme en la habitación contigua.- una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujo en su rostro, cosa que no fue notada por muchas personas, excepto por Tai y su abogada, y el chico levanto la voz.- Entonces escuche todo, enseguida de que al ama de llaves salio de la habitación comenzaron las discusiones.

-¿Enseguida comenzaron a discutir?- Mimi tenia que ser cuidadosa, sabia que todo dependía de que Ken no cometiera errores, él testigo asintió.- dígame ¿de que discutieron?

-Pues al parecer el señor Yagami tenia tiempo de estar molestando y acosando a Sora, el infame la citaba seguido, buscando amoríos.- dijo el chico, cosa que hizo que Tai rechinara los dientes, pero no haría nada, tenía pensado arreglarlo cuando ambos estuvieran presos.

-¿Nos puede relatar la discusión, con el mayor detalle?- Dijo Mimi.

-Por supuesto.- El interrogado cerro los ojos como tratando de recordar exactamente lo que paso.- Lo primero que dijo Yagami fue que tenia que hablar seriamente con Matt, Sora estaba muy nerviosa, ella no quería que Matt se enterara de las propuestas de Yagami, pero Matt ya sospechaba algo, y cuando Yagami comenzó con sus necedades Sora se puso muy mal, entonces Matt le pidió que se fuera, pero Yagami no hizo caso, estaba muy alterado.

-Los hechos cada vez son claros.- Dijo Mimi dirigiéndose al jurado.- un hombre necio y violento que fingió una amistad con los occisos, para luego cometer su mayor fechoría.- regreso al lugar de los testigos.- continué por favor¿Qué mas paso?

-La discusión empezó a subir de volumen, el señor Yagami amenazaba a ambos, entonces les dijo que siempre los envidio por todo lo que tenían y habían conseguido sin esfuerzo, es obvio que es una persona sin escrúpulos, pero Matt no iba a permitir que lo insultara de esa manera, entonces Sora no soporto mas y quiso alejarse de ahí, entro a la habitación donde yo estaba, cuando me vio se sorprendió, y como parecía que había estado muy delicada de salud se desmayo, entonces Yagami se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y se acerco a mi, me tomo del cuello y me pregunto que quien era, como no le conteste me empujo con tanta fuerza que caí de espaldas, entonces trato de levantar a Sora, pero es un idiota y un bruto, como ella no contestaba la golpeo con el puño en el estomago y en el rostro, al ver esto Matt enfureció y lo ataco, pero Yagami no le dio oportunidad, tan pronto como se acerco lo golpeo y lo tiro al suelo, cayeron en el suelo de la primera habitación en la que estaban, ahí comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, con furia, hasta que Matt ya no se movió, pero continuo golpeándolo, entonces temí por mi vida, temí que una vez que terminara con Matt siguiera conmigo, así que antes de que eso pasara huí de ahí, salí por la ventana, el chofer me vio y trato de detenerme, pero yo no lo iba a hacer, lo perdí y después decidí ir a mi casa y salir de la ciudad, del país tal vez, pero fue cuando me arrestaron, es lo que paso.- Termino el testigo, Tai estaba furioso, sabia que si seguía hablando no se podría controlar y entonces si que lo mataría en pleno juicio.

-Gracias por su testimonio, se que cayo en un hoyo difícil, pero su contribución de hoy debería ser tomada encuentra para su sentencia.- concluyo Mimi y se fue muy satisfecha a sentarse.

-Su turno abogada Motomiya.- llamo el juez. Para él nunca había que sentenciar a alguien hasta estar completamente seguro, pero en esta ocasión, aunque al principio dudo de la culpabilidad de Taichi, creía que ya nada podía sacar a su favor.

-Gracias señor Juez.- Jun se acerco al testigo sin dejar de mirarlo con atención.-Bien señor Ichijouji, hace unos años usted empezó una carrera como DJ de radio de una cadena muy conocida, entonces hizo fama¿no es así?

-Si, así fue

-¿Fue cuando conoció a Yamato Ishida?

-Si, estuvo varias veces en el programa en que conducía, así que nos hicimos amigos.

-Bien, pero de pronto usted dejo la fama y la farándula, tuvo problemas en los lugares donde trabajaba, incluso llego a tener acusaciones muy graves, como extorsión, estafa, y lo mas importante acoso y hostigamiento, todas de parte de hombres y mujeres que trabajaron en su entorno¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Fueron solamente calumnias, cuando uno tiene éxito nunca faltan ese tipo de personas, pero nada fue verdad.

-Algunas fueron demandas, pero antes de comenzar las investigaciones se retiraron los cargos, incluso muchas de las personas que lo acusaban desaparecieron, hoy en día muchos de ellos dejaron la ciudad y viven muy lejos.- Lo que decía Jun puso de momento algo nervioso a Ken, esa mujer estaba mas informada de lo que el pudiera haber pensado.- Pero eso solo lo he sacado a la luz por lo siguiente, dígame, por esas acusaciones, aunque nunca llegaron a mas, usted perdió su popularidad y por fin dejo todo el medio, y después vino sus problemas con las drogas, inclusive cuando revisaron su departamento encontraron tanta droga que es imposible que usted pudiese consumir toda, por lo tanto parece usted mas distribuidor que otra cosa, además de encontrar algunas armas de fuego.

-Lo acepto, tuve que hacer eso para sobrevivir, uno no puede conseguir trabajo una vez que las mentiras llenan su entorno, no tenia otra manera de sobrevivir, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con este juicio.

Mimi por fin reacciono, se había sorprendido de lo bien informada que estaba Jun, tanto que había olvidado que ella era la demandante.

-Objeción, la señorita Motomiya se esta saliendo del teme.- dijo Mimi

-A lugar, por favor señorita Motomiya, deje de hacer eso, si no tiene preguntas acerca de este caso mejor tome asiento.- Sentencio el juez Izumi.

-Esto tiene mucha trascendencia señor juez.- se defendió Jun

-Pues tendrá que explicarlo rápidamente o tendré que pedirle que tome asiento.- Dijo el juez.

-Es por lo siguiente, contésteme señor Ichijouji, si usted era tan amigo del señor Ishida¿Por qué Sora no sabia de usted en la casa?, parece algo que debería de contarle alguien a su pareja¿no lo cree?

-Bueno, debo añadir que Sora no estaba muy de acuerdo con la amistad que llevaba con Matt, él no quería darle ningún disgusto, sobre todo por la salud tan delicada que había presentado últimamente, esa era la razón.

-Entonces, si usted era tan amigo de Matt, aunque Sora no estuviese de acuerdo¿Por qué ella se sorprendió tanto de verlo?

-Supongo que fue por que sabía el motivo por el cual la policía me buscaba, por lo mismo se sorprendió al saber que yo estaba ahí.

-Lo interesante de todo esto es que mientras que el señor Hida afirma que lo persiguió sin poder detenerlo, la señorita Inoue no lo menciona ni una sola vez, según su declaración ella solo vio al señor Yagami golpear a el señor Ishida, y a Sora Takenouchi tendida en el suelo.

-Bueno, ella de seguro también se impacto, además salí muy rápidamente, si el chofer no hubiera estado espiando por la ventana seguro que nadie habría notado que estaba ahí.

Jun dio una rápida mirada al lugar donde estaban Yolei y Cody, ambos se veían muy preocupados.

-Quiero decirle que cuando lo tomaron preso encontraron en su ropa un poco de heroína, del mismo tipo que tenía en su departamento, y en la casa Ishida, eso no seria de extrañarse, a menos que se tome en cuenta que estaba en los bolsillos de el señor Ishida, lo cual es sospechoso, además de que también se le encontró a usted un arma, que por si fuese poco tenia sangre, la sangre correspondía a la de Sora Takenouchi.

-Es que… yo la revise antes de huir, seguramente mi mano se mancho de sangre y cuando la metí al bolsillo manche la pistola.

-Y ¿Por qué la pistola?

-Vender esas cosas no es seguro, nunca falta quien quiera matarte por lo que vendes, ese fue el motivo de llevarla.

-Bueno, pero usted nunca declaro haber asistido a Sora Takenouchi, usted dijo que una vez que el señor Yagami lo tiro al suelo usted observo y luego huyo

-Es que… lo he de haber olvidado mencionar, pero si lo hice.

-¿Y lo de la droga que encontraron en posesión de Matt?

-No lo se… tal vez yo lo tire y el lo levanto, no lo se realmente.- el sujeto ya no quería contestar nada mas, pero tampoco quería mostrar nerviosismo.

-No parece lógico que alguien que se dedica a vender tire su producto sin que se de cuenta, pero podría ser, ahora dígame¿La servidumbre nunca lo vio?

-N… no, ellos nunca supieron de mi presencia en esa casa.

-Déjeme recordarle que esta cometiendo perjurio si es que no me esta diciendo la verdad.

-Le digo la verdad.- dijo el sujeto alterándose y levantando la voz.

-Señor Ichijouji, mantenga la compostura.- regaño el juez.

-Esta bien señor juez, no mas preguntas… por ahora.- termino Jun, para alivio del sujeto.

-Abogada Tachikawa¿tiene más testigos a favor de su caso?- Pregunto el juez.

-No su señoría, solo me queda alguien más, pero la abogada Motomiya lo llamara a su favor, así que esperare la ocasión.- Dijo Mimi

-Muy bien, entonces si no hay problema la abogada Motomiya puede comenzar a llamar a sus testigos preparados.- Pidió el juez.

-La persona a la que quiero como testigo no ha llegado aun, pero llegara en unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, si usted pudiera darme ese tiempo.- pidió Jun

-Señoría, creo que is no esta deberíamos dejarlo pasar, no creo que sea tan importante.- Objeto Mimi.

-¿Considera usted indispensable el testimonio de su testigo señorita Motomiya?-Pregunto el juez.

-Así es, es de vital importancia para mi causa señor Juez.- respondió Jun

-Pues bien, daré otro descanso de diez minutos, pero si en ese lapso no se presenta tendremos que prescindir de su testimonio.- Jun asintió y el juez salio por el tiempo determinado.

-¿A quien vas a llamar?-pregunto Tai

-Ya veras, solo debes saber que su testimonio puede ayudarte más de lo que tú imaginas, y con él vendrá la fuerza que te hace falta.

-No lo creo, ya te dije que no me importa ya nada, pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel no me importa, solo espero que Ken Ichijouji este también en la misma cárcel, entonces tendrán que darme mas años, por que lo haré pagar todas sus difamaciones.- dijo apretando los puños

-No te alteres, ya te dije que pensaras de manera diferente, te lo aseguro.- Respondió Jun tratando de calmarlo.

Y en la otra mesa.

-Tachikawa, esto no me gusta, esa abogada esta haciendo que parezca muy sospechoso todo el asunto.- decía Takerou

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, se que como ultimo testigo llamara a Taichi, es lo suficientemente tonta para hacerlo, cuando eso pase yo lo acabare, ya pude ver su comportamiento, veras que lo hago parecer un maniaco, nadie le creerá, no importa lo que Motomiya haga.

-Eso espero, y ese estupido de Ichijouji, espero que ya no lo llamen, es un estupido, estuvo a punto de revelar cosas que quiero mantener ocultas.

A los cinco minutos de comenzar el receso dado por el juez un hombre alto de cabellera azulada y vestido de traje llego, estaba acompañado de Kari, la hermana de Tai, y ella llevaba un recién nacido en brazos, cubierto por varias cobijas, ella se sentó junto a su esposo Davis Motomiya, y el sujeto se sentó en el lugar designado para los testigos, vio a Jun y le hizo una señal a la que Jun asintió.

-¿Él es el testigo que esperabas?, y ¿quien es el bebe que carga Kari?-Pregunto Tai un poco confundido.

-Si, él es el testigo que hacia falta, y el bebe… bueno eso lo descubrirás cuando comience el interrogatorio del nuevo testigo.- contesto Jun.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Takerou, había que destacar sus ojos rojos, no había dormido desde que supo que su hermano había sido asesinado, y mas aun, sabia que era por culpa de Tai y también de Sora, lo sabia, pero la ira y la sed de venganza lo cegaban.

-Ha de ser el testigo de Jun, pero no creo que represente problema, lo peor fue cuando Ken hablo, pero le aseguro que no les servirá de nada.

El juez salio nuevamente al tribunal una vez que se cumplió el tiempo que concedió.

-Bien, continuemos, por favor señorita Motomiya, llame a su testigo o si no ha llegado continuemos sin el.

-Como usted ordene señor juez, llamo a declarar a Joe Kido.

El hombre se levanto y avanzo con paso firme a ser interrogado.

-Joe Kido, usted fue el doctor que atendió a Yamato Ishida y a Sora Takenouchi¿no es así?

-Si, además era el medico de la señora Takenouchi.- Aclaro el doctor.

-Muy bien, díganos que paso la noche del incidente

-Ese día me toco estar de guardia en el hospital particular donde llevaron a la señora Sora y al señor Ishida, primero llego la señora y fue atendida, presentaba algunos golpes, en el vientre y en la cara y uno en la nuca, seguramente dado con un objeto contundente, fue atendida, lamentablemente su salud estaba bastante deteriorada y no soporto la intervención.

-Hablaremos de eso después, lo importante aquí es lo siguiente, por favor, háblenos sobre el señor Ishida.

-Bueno, el señor Ishida estaba muy golpeado, sobre todo en el rostro, tenía la nariz rota y un derrame en el ojo derecho, aunque cuando llego ya no había nada que hacer, había fallecido momentos antes de ser ingresado al hospital.

-Entonces ¿los golpes fueron lo que le ocasionaron la muerte?

-No necesariamente.- La atención de todo mundo estaba sobre el doctor, incluso Tai presto mayor atención, era algo que no se esperaba.- Los golpes que tenía no pudieron, en ningún caso provocarle la muerte, un derrame en el ojo y una nariz rota además de varias contusiones en el rostro no causan la muerte de ninguna persona, por lo tanto es obvio que fue causado por la siguiente razón: el señor Ishida había consumido una gran cantidad de heroína, lo cual contribuyo a que su estado fuera precario, pero es muy probable que eso causara la muerte, ya que se debió a un paro respiratorio, un típico síntoma de quienes tienen sobredosis de heroína, todo esos datos los obtuvimos en la autopsia realizada al finado, a final de cuentas hay evidencias de que los golpes hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento, pero es muy seguro que aun sin ellos el señor Ishida hubiese muerto, solo que el desmayo le ahorro las convulsiones que hubieran sido precedidas por la muerte.

-Un momento¿Quién diablos dio la autorización para realizarle una autopsia al cuerpo de mi hermano?-reclamo con energía Takerou Takaishi

-Señor Takaishi, usted presento cargos por asesinato, por lo tanto, como en cualquier investigación criminal era necesario realizar ese procedimiento para determinar la causa de la muerte, no tiene derecho a protestar, y si vuelve a levantar la voz y a interrumpir, lo pondré en desacato y será retirado de la sala.- sentencio el juez, Takerou solo se mordió el labio inferior y tomo asiento.

-Bien, pido que sea tomado en cuenta la información brindad por el doctor Kido, es obvio que eso pone en duda la responsabilidad de mi cliente.-Dijo Jun dirigiéndose al jurado y luego volvió a encarar al testigo.- doctor¿tiene otra cosa que aportar sobre el señor Ishida?

-En la autopsia realizada encontramos que probablemente el señor Ishida tenia bastante tiempo de consumir la droga, ya que su pierna derecha presentaba tumefacción en la pierna derecha, y eso solo lo puede causar el consumo prolongado de la heroína. Además encontramos sangre en su mano derecha que no correspondía a la suya, y al hacer los análisis comprobamos que correspondía a la de la señora Takenouchi.

-Bien, ahora por favor háblenos de la señora Takenouchi¿que intervención se le practico?

-Una cesárea.- contesto el doctor causando las murmuraciones de todos en la sala y la sorpresa total de Taichi.- La señora Takenouchi llevaba ocho meses de embarazo, me visitaba regularmente para cuidar su evolución, pero desafortunadamente no se podía salvar a los dos, o era el bebe o era ella.

-¿Quien tomo la decisión?

-La propia señora Takenouchi.- contesto Joe.- cuando ingreso llego acompañada de el señor Yagami, pero él tuvo que esperar mientras la atendíamos, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la vida de la señora corría riesgo ella despertó, rápidamente le dije que tenia que tomar una decisión, y ella decidió salvar a su hijo, esa fue su voluntad, así que fue intervenida y el bebe nació.

La sala estaba anonadada, no sabia como reaccionar, Taichi giro rápidamente a ver a su hermana y esta asintió mostrando un poco al bebe, cosa que llego a Taichi con una fuerza suprema.

-¿Luego que paso?

-Cuando salimos del quirófano se mando al pequeño a un incubador, para confirmar si estaba sano, y mientras tanto se llevo a la señora Takenouchi a una habitación, tenia poco tiempo de vida, y el señor Yagami había esperado pacientemente, así que lo deje pasar a verla, y yo me fui a atender al señor Ishida, cuando termine con él escuche que había sucedido un problema, el señor Yagami se encerró en el cuarto con la señora Takenouchi, entonces la policía llego a detenerlo, tuvieron que tirar la puerta de la habitación, yo solo pude observar como se llevaban detenido al señor Yagami, semiinconsciente.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta mas antes de permitirle a la abogada Tachikawa pasar a interrogarlo¿sabe quien es el padre del bebe?

-Lo se, pero eso es parte del archivo, es confidencial, lo podré dar a conocer una vez que el consejo me lo permita, pero lo único que puedo decirle es que es poco probable que sea del señor Ishida, ya que otro síntoma del consumo de heroína es la deficiencia sexual, aunque no en todo los casos, y también depende del tiempo que el señor Ishida tuviera ingiriendo heroína.

-No mas preguntas.- termino Jun, muy satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer, había ganado mucho terreno.

-Jun, entonces eso quiere decir…- empezó a hablar Tai tan pronto como la chica tomo asiento junto a él.

-Te dije que era algo que te haría cambiar de opinión.- Contesto tranquilamente Jun, entonces Tai asintió, y tomo la decisión, pelearía, ya tenía una razón.

Mimi rápidamente se puso de pie, necesitaba contrarrestar lo hecho por Jun, no sabia como, pero tenía que hacerlo, se negaba a perder este caso, aunque la verdad al igual que todos estaba bastante sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de revelarse.

-Doctor Kido¿usted puede asegurar que el estado del señor Ishida causo su muerte y que el señor Yagami no tuvo la mayor parte de la responsabilidad?

-No al cien porciento, pero es casi seguro.

-Bueno, pues al no ser completamente comprobado creo que no se puede afirmar tal cosa, la muerte del señor Ishida bien pudo ser a causa de los golpes que el señor Yagami le propino.

-Señorita, en casos como el señor Ishida, en que se consume tal cantidad de heroína y de manera tan seguida solo existían pocas esperanzas de que se salvara, alrededor del cinco por ciento de probabilidades. Y la misma cantidad de probabilidad hay de que los golpes pudieran ocasionarle la muerte.

-Pero existe la posibilidad, y en vista de que usted no puede asegurar con toda la franqueza que en verdad la muerte de Yamato Ishida fue por la droga y no por los golpes creo que no es muy viable.

-Señorita, usted esta haciendo una analogía bastante irreal, es como si acusara a un vendedor de autos por que uno de sus clientes atropello a una persona.

-Por favor doctor, solo conteste a lo que s le pregunte. Y pasemos a la señora Takenouchi, en ese caso no puede negar que los golpes la mataron¿O me equivoco?

-En el caso de la señora los golpes fueron los responsables, en conjunto con grandes disgustos o emociones fuertes, pero sin duda los golpes tienen la mayor responsabilidad debido a la cirugía a la que fue sometida.

-En ese caso, tenemos que Taichi Yagami es presunto responsable de la muerte de Ishida Yamato y responsable directo de la muerte de Takenouchi Sora.

-Objeción su señoría, la abogada esta especulando.- dijo Jun

-A lugar, señorita Tachikawa por favor apéguese a preguntar, el juicio lo harán los señores del jurado.-Dijo el juez Koushiro Izumi el cual también estaba sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

-No más preguntas.- contesto Mimi y se retiro a su lugar.

-No puede ser, esto no es posible, ahora las cosas están a su favor.- le reclamo Tekerou apenas llego.

-Tranquilícese, no esta todo perdido, de todos modos las cosas siguen igual, un cargo por asesinato es seguro, el resistirse al arresto es otro, y si Motomiya hace lo que pienso que hará, esto resultara favorable para nosotros, confié en mi.- contesto Mimi, aunque ella misma experimentaba un gran nerviosismo, este parecía un caso tan claro y fácil y ahora se había complicado para su causa.

-Se puede retirar señor Kido.- Dijo el juez al doctor.- y ahora¿tienen algún otro testigo nuevo?

-Solo uno más, pero antes quisiera que nos diera la oportunidad de dirigirnos al jurado y hacer un resumen de los hechos.- Pidió Jun

-¿Esta usted de acuerdo abogada Tachikawa?-pregunto el juez a Mimi

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando se me permita comenzar.- pidió Mimi, sintió que esta era la oportunidad perfecta, contaba con conocer al último testigo y con esto y el testigo podría ponerle punto final a este juicio, o eso pensaba.

-¿Esta de acuerdo abogada Motomiya?-pregunto el juez y Jun asintió, eso no cambiaba para nada sus planes.-Adelante.

Mimi se puso de pie, y se dirigió al jurado, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-Señores del jurado, creo que este es un caso que se ha complicado, pero que no cambia en nada el hecho de que el señor Yagami es un peligro para la sociedad, tenemos ante nosotros la responsabilidad de hacer pagar a aquellas personas que no cumplen con las leyes establecidas. Dado los acontecimientos han cambiado las cosas en muchos sentidos, menos en el mas importante, el señor Yagami cometió asesinato, aquí se ha dado a conocer cosas de la vida privada de Yamato Ishida y de Takenouchi Sora, que solo han enturbiado su memoria, pero solamente eso, por que no cambia en nada el hecho de que fueron asesinados, y el causante esta en esta sala, tratando de demostrar una inocencia inútil, los testigos han hablado, y tal vez con un poco de discrepancias en sus testimonios, pero no es fácil recordar una escena tan impactante como lo es un asesinato, y sin embargo todos han coincidido en que el señor Yagami golpeo al señor Ishida, por lo tanto, y no importando las demás causas que rodean estos eventos, es muy probable, casi irrefutable, el hecho de que también golpeo a la señora Takenouchi, lo cual nos lleva al comienzo, el señor Yagami es un asesino, que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, y por lo tanto debe pagar por ello, confió en que ustedes sabrán reconocerlo y castigarlo.

Mimi termino su alegato y volvió a su lugar, conforme con lo que había hecho.

Enseguida Jun se planto enfrente de los jurados.

-Señores del jurado, he venido aquí a defender a una persona que ha cometido un crimen, pero que sin embargo no es tan grave como se ha querido que sea. Yo me eh caracterizado por defender causas que no falten a la verdad, esa no es ninguna garantía para ustedes, eso es un hecho y es completamente comprensible, pero podemos repasar los hechos de manera rápida, y veremos que en este caso no se pude condenar a mi cliente de manera tan alevosa.

Comencemos por el testimonio de la señorita Inoue, el cual nunca menciona al señor Ichijouji, y sin embargo resulta evidente que estuvo ahí, y de hecho el señor Hido lo confirma, parece increíble que difieran en sus testimonios, y sobre todo, que no notaran el estado de intoxicación de el señor Yamato Ishida y la presencia de Ken Ichijouji, siendo que la señorita Inoue es ama de llaves y tiene que revisar todos los cuartos de la casa Ishida. Y parece mucho más sospechoso que los dos dijeran que nunca vieron al señor Yagami actuar de esa manera, las reuniones de Sora con él mismo, y su detalle de querer esconder su relación, siendo que no es algo fundamental en el caso, además cuando los agentes revisaron la escena del crimen encontraron cuatro tazas de té, lo cual nos lleva ala cuestión, si la señorita desconocía la presencia de Ken Ichijouji¿Por qué llevo cuatro tazas de té? Algo muy sospechoso si me lo preguntan, además la señorita como el chofer declaran que la señora Sora era una excelente persona, pero no pudieron decir lo mismo de el señor Ishida por algún motivo, y yo creo que es por que sabían de que el señor Ishida consumía drogas, y sabían que Ken Ichijouji estaba en la casa, y eso nos lleva a pensar que también Sora Takenouchi lo sabia, por eso salía tan seguido de la casa, para evitar estar con él, y tanto el chofer como la ama de llaves no podían hacer lo mismo, lo cual nos lleva a las acusaciones del señor Ichijouji, por amenazas, acoso y violencia, parecería que lo mismo hacia en esa casa, lo cual me hace pensar que los primeros testigos están intimidados, lo cual no hace mas que perjudicar a la búsqueda de la verdad, además no se sabe aun lo que respecta a la relación real de los difuntos con el señor Yagami.

-Señor juez, creo que debo objetar, ya que la abogada esta especulando aunque sea su discurso al jurado.

-A lugar, deje eso por favor señorita Motomiya

-Ya he terminado señor juez, ahora si me permite quisiera volver a llamar al estrado a Inoue Yolie.

-De acuerdo, no veo problema, supongo que será para sustentar lo que acaba de decir, pero solo le pido que no se extienda de más.- pidió el Juez.

La chica volvió al estrado y se sentó, se veía bastante nerviosa, mucho más que la vez anterior.

-No quiero alterarla señorita, pero quiero preguntarle si sostiene su declaración anterior, ya con todo lo que se ha dicho, y con las pruebas que existen¿Qué dice?- Insistió Jun.- si es verdad lo que dije, por favor es el momento de decirlo, una persona inocente pagara por algo que no cometió, por favor.

-Yo… la verdad es que.- la chica no se decidía y parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría el llanto.

-Si gusta puedo volver a hablar con el señor Hida, esperando que el diga la verdad.

-No… yo lo diré.- dijo por fin la chica, mostrando más firmeza en su tono de voz.- Es verdad, sabíamos todo eso. Sabíamos que el señor Yamato era adicto a la Heroína, pero no era algo que nos correspondiera decir, ni juzgar, y también sabíamos que Ken Ichijouji estaba en la casa, el señor nos lo dijo y nos advirtió que si decíamos algo nos despediría, pero ademase ramos amedrentados por el señor Ichijouji, siempre nos amenazo con su pistola, nos causaba mucho temor, y a la señora también, ella se opuso siempre, pero el señor nunca acepto sus quejas, hacia lo que quería, el era una buena persona, hasta que conoció a Ken Ichijouji, entonces el lo metió a las drogas y el señor Yamato se volvió un bruto, que se molestaba por cualquier cosa, pero que siempre trato de guardar las apariencias, y no oculto a el señor Ichijouji solo por que fueran amigos, lo que lo hizo hacerlo fue la necesidad de esa porquería, cuando no la tenia se volvía un animal, aunque nunca golpeo a nadie. Nosotros odiamos cada día en que Ken Ichijouji estuvo en casa, siempre nos atosigaba e insultaba, y… muchas veces trato de… tomarme a la fuerza.- las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica, pero no paro de relatar.- pero siempre me resistí. La señora salía seguido por que estaba embarazada, de un hombre maravilloso que la amaba, el señor Yagami, y no quería arriesgar al bebe con una arrebato de esos dos necios. Aunque realmente la señora nuca dijo que fuera hijo del señor Yagami, pero lo suponíamos, el señor Ishida no pensaba en tener familia, decía que arruinaría su imagen si no sabía cuidar un hijo, y últimamente no prestaba más atención que a la heroína. Suponíamos que era de el señor Yagami por que cuando el visitaba la casa siempre era muy atento con la señora, y ella le correspondía, se podía sentir una constante atmósfera de paz entre ellos, era muy hermoso verla feliz por lo menos unas horas del día, o cuando salía.

Sin embargo el señor sospechaba algo, y no solo por el, ese entrometido de Ken Ichijouji se lo dijo, el lo sospechaba también, y planto la discordia entre ambos, y ese ultimo día… ese día todo iba a cambiar, la señora tenia pensado irse y no volver mas, pero el señor Yagami no pudo esperar a que eso pasara, o tal vez no lo sabia, así que visito la casa, ese día el señor Ishida estaba mas perdido que nunca, era un desastre, y estaba en la sala con Ken Ichijouji, el solo sonreía al verlo perderse, es un desgraciado, cuando llego Taichi Yagami la señora se sorprendió, pero aparento serenidad cuando todos se reunieron en la sala, entonces yo salí con Cody, y ahí estuvimos, no queríamos formar parte de nada de lo que pasara, pero escuchamos ruidos y gritos, era algo horroroso por que teníamos mucho miedo para ir, para cuando nos decidimos yo preferí llegar a la puerta de la habitación, y Cod por la ventana, entonces vi lo que había pasado, el señor Yagami aun golpeaba a el señor Ishida, pero lo que me horrorizo fue ver a la señora Sora tendida en el suelo, así que lo primero que hice fue auxiliarla, entonces le grite a Cody que llamara a la policía y a la ambulancia, y vi salir huyendo a el cobarde de Ichijouji, entonces también le grite a Cody que detuviera a ese desgraciado, el lo intento, pero no lo pudo detener, así que llamo a la ambulancia y después a la policía, el señor Yagami se calmo, pero ya había golpeado mucho a el señor Yamato, pero no nos importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo único importante era la señora, cuando llego la ambulancia el señor Yagami se fue con la señora, y después se llevaron al señor Yamato, la policía llego y nos interrogo, pero aun temíamos por el señor Ichijouji, en el momento no lo pensamos pero realmente pudo habernos matado con el arma que llevaba, por eso mentimos, pero me arrepiento, y se que Cody también, es la verdad todo lo que he dicho, por favor créanme.- la chica termino y el llanto la venció una vez mas.

-Es todo, gracias por su declaración.- termino Jun

-¿Desea pasar una vez mas señorita Tachikawa?- pregunto el juez

-N… no señor Juez.- dijo Mimi, alterada por que ahora si se veía muy difícil salir avante.

-Tiene que hacer algo.- dijo Takerou murmurando.

-¿Y que quiere que haga?, no puedo sacarle provecho a esto.- le murmuro Mimi

-Entonces se puede retirar señorita Inoue.- le permitió el juez, la chica volvió a su lugar bañada en lagrimas.- ¿Llamaran nuevamente al señor Hida o al señor Ichijouji?

-NO señor Juez, con lo que escuchamos es suficiente para mi.- dijo Jun

-Yo tampoco señor juez.- Dijo Mimi.

-Bien, pues llamen al último testigo.- pidió el juez.

-Su señoría, llamo a declarar a Taichi Yagami.- Pidio Jun

-Pido ser la primera en interrogar.- dijo Mimi, era ahora o nunca, si no podía hacer algo antes de que contara su versión entonces todo había terminado.

-Adelante.- dijo Jun

-Proceda.- permitió el juez.

-Bien, dígame señor Yagami¿usted golpeo a Yamato Ishida?

-Si, yo lo golpee.

-No entiendo¿como se puede siquiera atrever a decir que golpeo al señor Ishida y no sospechar que hizo lo mismo con la señora Takenouchi?

-Por que yo la amaba, hubiera preferido morir a lo que ocurrió.

-Bien, y si tanto la amaba o estimaba como asegura ¿Por qué ahora saca todo esto a la luz publica? Ciertamente esta manchando su nombre, la opinión publica ahora piensa y sabe que le fue infiel al señor Ishida, como una cualquiera.

-¡No se atreva a repetir eso!-grito Tai

-Mantenga la compostura señor Yagami.- pidió el juez severamente.- y usted señorita Tachikawa, no use esos términos.

-Esta bien, pero dígame señor Yagami¿Por qué ahora cambia de opinión con respecto a defenderse, si anteriormente aceptaba todos los cargos menos el de el asesinato de Sora Tachikawa, claro que parcialmente por que no mostraba deseos de aportar nada nuevo?

-Desde el día en que Sora y yo formamos una relación, la vida fuera de ella se acabo para mí, cuando la vi morir en el hospital todas mis esperanzas de felicidad de fueron con ella, ya no quería nada, me daba igual ser declarado culpable, y dejar la memoria de Sora intacta para mi y para el resto de la opinión publica… pero es diferente ahora que se que tengo un hijo, tengo que velar por él, no me rendiré y aunque se que se manchara la imagen de Sora ante la sociedad no puedo permitir que me priven de la libertad tanto tiempo, mi hijo me necesitara.

-Muy bonitas palabras, pero son palabras señor Yagami, dígame entonces, si usted no golpeo a la señora Takenouchi ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Fue Yamato y Ken, esos entupidos fueron quienes lo hicieron.

-Así que fueron ellos, pues suena plausible, si no fuera por que el señor Ishida esta muerto por usted, y el señor Ichijouji escapo del lugar.

-Es claro que fue antes de que Matt muriera y antes de que el otro huyera.

-No, no es claro, por que su abogada ya lo ha dicho, las versiones no concordaban, ahora después de la nueva declaración de la señorita Inoue ya empiezan a sonar mas a la par, pero sin embargo no es tan convincente, a mi me parece que si tenían resentimientos por el señor Ishida y el señor Ichijouji bien pudo adaptar su versión para ayudarlo, ya que usted según parece, les caía muy bien.

-La primera vez mintieron, pero la siguiente versión de Yolei Inoue es verdad, ella solo vio cuando ya habían golpeado a Sora, lo mismo que Cody Hido, ellos no presenciaron lo anterior.

-Dice que la segunda es la verdadera, pero ¿no será la versión que mas le conviene a usted?

-De ninguna forma, pero si tanta dudas tenia debió preguntar a la señorita Inoue cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Señor Yagami, solo conteste las preguntas, no le es permitido confrontar.- ordeno el juez.

-Bien, pero en dado caso de que pasara como dice que paso¿Golpeo al señor Ishida con odio?

-Yo…

-Me imagino que así fue, por que el lastimo al amor de su vida, además en ese estado tal vez no hacia caso de nada, incluso del dolor, por lo tanto creo que el único móvil era tenerle profundo odio.

-Tenía mucho odio, lo acepto, pero fue en el momento.

-Y si volviera a ocurrir, si Sora siguiera viva y la maltrataran ¿que haría?

-Defenderla.

¿Incluso si tuviera que matar otra vez?-Pregunto Mimi con celeridad, era su oportunidad y no iba a dejarla escapar.

-Por supuesto, no lo dudaría ni un momento.- contesto Tai mirando muy severamente a Mimi, tanto que esta sintió un escalofrió.

-No mas preguntas, ya se ha dicho todo lo que tenia que decirse.- termino Mimi, completamente complacida con su actuación, había vuelto a dejar mal a Taichi Yagami, aunque no tanto como hubiera querido, pero por lo menos había recuperado un poco de ventaja.

-Señorita Motomiya, su testigo.- invito el juez.

-Gracias.- la chica se puso de pie y se acerco a Tai

-Señor Yagami, quisiera que nos contara con todo detalle que fue lo ocurrió el día del incidente, tanto sus antecedentes como lo que usted vivió.- pidió Jun

-Yamato y Sora eran amigos míos desde la infancia, fuimos a el mismo colegio, y después, cuando nos fuimos a diferentes aun así seguíamos frecuentándonos, aun cuando vivíamos en distintas ciudades siempre seguimos con nuestra amistad, cuando crecimos yo comencé a estudiar arquitectura, Sora se hizo diseñadora y Matt triunfo como cantante, y como ellos vivan cerca comenzaron una relación, yo siempre los apoye, y los visitaba cuando me era posible, cuando por fin comenzaron a vivir juntos seguí con ellos, pero entonces note que Matt comenzaba a cambiar, no era el mismo de siempre.

Entonces Sora un día me lo contó todo, Matt se había vuelto adicto a la Heroína, su carácter había cambiado mucho, no era el mismo de antes, era tan distinto que Sora dejo de amarlo, y todo desde que conoció a Ken Ichijouji, Sora le tenia profundo miedo y miedo, entonces con tantas veces que nos vimos comenzó a nacer algo entre nosotros, yo deje todo de lado por ella, y ella estaba decidida a dejarlo todo por mi, pero no quería hacer quedar mal a Matt delante de los medios, así que quedamos en esperar un tiempo, nunca supe que estaba embarazada, nunca me lo dijo, no comprendo el por que, pero un día, el día de los eventos ella me mando una carta, dijo que ya estaba harta, me confeso que Matt estaba ocultando a Ichijouji en su casa, y que no lo soportaba mas, que tomaría una decisión. Yo me preocupe mucho, nunca pensé que su decisión era dejar por fin a Matt, así que decidí ir, y la encontré cuando pensaba huir por fin, pero yo estaba ya ahí, así que decidí que lo mejor era afrontar las cosas, entre a la casa como si fuera una visita normal, ahí estaba Matt, tan perdido que no lo podía reconocer, y Ken, con su mirada de cínico, la señorita Inoue llevo el té, y en cuanto salio comenzamos a hablar, o mas bien a discutir, le explique a Matt las cosas, aunque dudaba mucho que me entendiera, estaba demasiado intoxicado, pero Ken Ichijouji lo sabia todo, y se lo había dicho a Matt, el desgraciado había robado el diario de Sora, y sabia todo acerca de nosotros, y ahora que lo pienso el también debió saber acerca del embarazo, él incito a Matt, comenzamos a discutir, pero no escuchaba, gritamos, fue cuando ocurrió, Sora se acerco a Ken y le dio una bofetada, esta indignada por todo lo que había hecho, no conforme con que había metido al vicio a Matt ahora espiaba su intimidad. Cuando Ken reacciono empujo a Sora, ella se estrello contra la puerta del siguiente cuarto, esta no estaba bien cerrada y cedió al peso de Sora, ella cayo al suelo., ella intento levantarse pero el desgraciado la pateo en el vientre, yo inmediatamente corrí hacia ellos, tome a el maldito del cuello y lo avente lo mas lejos que pude, el cayo y fingió desmayarse, ahora lo pienso con claridad, estaba fingiendo, con esa caída no pudo haberse desmayado, pero en ese momento no pensé en eso, si no en ver a Sora, cuando volví la mirada Yamato se había acercado a Sora, y la golpeo con el puño en el rostro, y en el vientre, volví a actuar y me abalance sobre el, lo tire al suelo, yo encima de él, caímos en el otro cuarto, le pregunte el por que lo hacia, y me sorprendió su respuesta, me dijo… que me odiaba, que me odiaba por que le había quitado el cariño de lo que mas quería en el mundo, que prefería ver muerta a Sora que a mi lado, eso me indigno, pero eso se convirtió en profundo odio cuando me dijo que nunca dejaría que se fuera de su lado, que me mataría a mi, pero antes mataría a Sora y la haría sufrir, para que aprendiera a no abandonarlo, entonces perdí el control sobre mi, eso fue mucho para soportarlo.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, atenta al relato, había captado la atención de todos. Tai apretaba los puños contra su pantalón.

Entonces levante el puño, y fue realmente fácil cuando lo estrelle contra su rostro, no sentí nada, así que seguí golpeándolo, una y otra, y otra vez, cuando me di cuenta, el ya estaba inconciente o eso pense, y mis puños estaba llenos de sangre, me aterrorice al ver lo que había hecho, pero cuando mire en dirección de Sora vi a Ken de pie, con un arma en la mano, y con ella golpeo en la nuca a Sora, tan duro que ella perdió el conocimiento rápidamente, cuando Ken se percato de que lo había visto se horrorizo, mis ojos seguramente reflejaron el odio que le tenia, lo quería matar, al igual que pensé, había matado a Matt, iba a levantarme para ir hacia él, pero me apunto con su arma, y jalo del gatillo, pero era un idiota, el arma no tenia balas o tal vez nunca funciono, intente volver a ponerme en pie, pero entonces Matt reacciono, grito espantosamente y me sujeto de el cuello, no pude moverme, entonces Ken escapaba por la ventana, en ese momento iban llegando la señorita Inoue, y el señor Hida se asomaba por la ventana. No quería dejar escapar a Ichijouji, así que volví a golpear un par d veces a Matt, esta vez conciente de lo que hacia, entonces por fin perdió el conocimiento, y me incorpore, la señorita Inoue grito a el señor Hida que siguiera a Ken, cuando escuche eso pensé que si el lo atrapaba lo mejor era quedarme a ver a Sora. La señorita Inoue la vio, entonces espere, vi lo que había hecho, me sentía un asesino, mis manos me comenzaron a doler, y cubiertas de sangre me daban mucho asco, la ambulancia no tardo en llegar, atendieron a Sora y la acompañe, cuando nos íbamos escuche que la policía llegaba, pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me pidieron esperar, lo hice, no se por cuanto tiempo, por que a mi se me hizo eterno, en ese lapso vi llegar a Yamato, dijeron algo de que no respiraba, temí que lo hubiera matado, pero ese temor era menor en ese momento, lo que mas me importaba era Sora. Cuando por fin me dejaron pasar a verla me dijeron que la habían intervenido, pero no pregunte por que razón, pero lo que mas me aterro es que también me dijeron que no tenia mas que unos minutos, era inevitable que muriera, mi vida perdió sentido en ese momento, entre a su cuarto, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera en los últimos momentos que teníamos juntos, así que cerré la puerta y la trabe por dentro con una silla apoyada en la manija.

Entonces escuche que las patrullas habían llegado, pero nada me importaba, me acerque a la cama de Sora y me incline sobre ella, le bese la frente y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, si hubiera hecho algo antes eso no hubiera pasado, entonces ella abrió los ojos, lentamente, me dijo que su tiempo se había terminado, pero que no estaría solo, no comprendí sus palabras en ese momento, hasta apenas.- Tai dio una mirada al bebe que cargaba su hermana, y por su rostro comenzaron a correr las lagrimas.- entonces ella cerro los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, los policías llegaron y golpeaban la puerta, pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba, entonces por fin la tiraron e intentaron arrestarme, pero solo quería que me dejaran solo, como me resistía me golpearon en la nuca, me dejaron semiinconsciente y me detuvieron, es todo lo que paso ese día.

-Es todo señor Yagami, no más preguntas.- Dijo Jun.- bien, ahora aquí tengo el diario de la señora Takenouchi, encontrado en los bolsillos de Ken Ichijouji el día que lo detuvieron, donde esta todo lo ocurrido, con puño y letra de la señora, además las cartas que mi cliente se enviaba con ellas, las entrego como evidencia.

Jun entrego las cosas al juez y tomo asiento y tomo asiento al igual que Tai regreso a su lugar.

-Bien, si no tienen nada más que decir o aportar le pediré a los señores del jurado que pasen a deliberar.- ninguna de las dos mesas dijo nada.- Entonces con las pruebas correspondientes le pido al jurado que pase a deliberar.

Los jurados salieron de la sala y entraron a un cuarto.

-Si perdemos este caso será el fin de tu carrera Tachikawa.- amenazo Takerou.

-No me amenaces Takaichi, yo hice todo lo que pude, pero si hubieras conocido mejor a tu hermano y sus actividades esto no habría salido tan mal, por lo menos deberías saber lo de ken Ichijouji

-No podía, mi hermano y yo siempre hemos vivido separados, no pudo haber muerto sin que alguien pague.

-Pues ese tendrá que ser Ichojouji, el trato que hicimos con el no es valido, mintió en todo, y no se percato de los errores que cometía, y si me pregunta mi opinión el tiene la gran responsabilidad de la adicción de tu hermano, así que es con el o con nadie por que este juicio lo veo perdido, si condenan a Yagami por algo será por resistirse al arresto y la violencia hacia tu hermano, pero nada mas, serán al rededor de diez años, pero depende del jurado y el juez.

Y en la otra mesa.

-Gracias por todo Jun.- agradecia Tai

-Agradécemelo cuando seas inocente, pero aun así te digo que pasaras algún tiempo en la cárcel, pero no tanto como el que hubieras pasado de ser encontrado culpable.

-Y no quiero molestar, pero quisiera…

-No digas mas.- la chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia su hermano y Kari, les pidió al bebe, cuando iba a acercarse a Tai un oficial la detuvo, entonces con la mirada se dirigió al juez.- Solo es un momento.

-Está bien, deje que se acerque oficial.- dijo el juez Koushirou.

El oficial permitió el paso y Jun le enseño a Tai el bebe.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Tai destapando su pequeño rostro, era muy pequeño, pero dormía placidamente, tenia unos pequeños cabellos castaños y sorprendió a Tai cuando abrió los ojos, no lloro, solo observo a el hombre enfrente de el, con sus ojos rojizos, después bostezo abriendo su pequeña boca y volvió a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido otra vez.- Tu serás mi nueva razón para vivir.

Se le permitió cargarlo un momento, después fue regresado a manos de su hermana y su cuñado.

La espera para el veredicto del jurado fue alrededor de dos horas, cuando por fin salio, todos tomaron asiento.

-Por favor, de pie.- pidió el juez al acusado y las abogadas.-Pueden dar el veredicto.

-Si su señoría, hemos revisado las pruebas y los hechos que culminaron con la muerte del señor Ishida y la señora Takenouchi.- comenzó el Jurado representante.- con todo lo anterior y escuchando y meditando con lo que se dijo en este caso hemos tomado la siguiente deliberación.

Todos estaba bastantes atentos, era el momento decisivo.

-Encontramos al acusado Inocente del cargo de asesinato de Sora Takenouchi, culpable por violencia hacia Yamato Ishida y culpable de resistirse al arresto.- No era algo tan bueno, pasaría alrededor de diez años en prisión, pero aun no terminaba.- Sin embargo el jurado considera que la violencia mostrada hacia el señor Ishida y la resistencia a ser aprendido son causa de un trastorno emocional de parte del acusado, por lo cual recomendamos se reduzca su condena a la mitad compensando con trabajos forzados para el estado y ayuda profesional para el señor Yagami.

-Muy bien, aceptare esos términos.- Dijo el juez, preparándose para sentenciar.- Se condena a Taichi Yagami a cinco años de prisión con trabajos forzados y terapia semanal, supervisada por la corte, es todo se cierra el caso.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse y Taichi fue esposado por los oficiales, antes de irse Kari y su cuñado se acercaron a él.

-Cuida de mi hijo, hasta que yo salga, por favor.- pidió Tai, Kari lloraba pero asintió, al igual que Davis.- Y gracias por todo Jun

-No tienes que agradecer, eras inocente, de lo único que eres culpable es de amar demasiado…

Tai sabia que serian difíciles los siguientes cinco años, pero ahora tenia por que luchar… y lucharía.

_Bueno, pues ahi lo tienen, asi se me ocurrio, esperoq ue haya sido entrtenido de leer, lo fue el escribirlo, sobre todo creo que me llego esa idea por que en poco tiempo me volvi fan de la serie "la ley y el orden, unidad de victimas especiales", eso a de haber sido el causante XD, estare por aqui dando lata._

_Saludos_

_Goshujin Sama_


End file.
